


Father's Day Tradition

by Faith2nyc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Father's Day, James Rogers - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2nyc/pseuds/Faith2nyc
Summary: Natasha is pregnant and wants to find a special way to tell Steve. Luckily, she gets her opportunity on Father's Day. The tradition continues 3 years later with the help of little James.





	Father's Day Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no beta. No time, lol

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in June, Father’s Day to be specific. Natasha was sitting in the kitchen waiting patiently for Steve to return from his morning run. She was both nervous and excited because she’s been waiting for the perfect time to reveal her little secret.

“Get a grip, Natasha.” She tells herself. She knows he’s going to be happy, but she’s still really nervous about the whole thing. There's no doubt he will be an amazing father, and the realization that she's able to give life, instead of taking it, is breathtaking to her. Knowing that they will do this together, as a team, keeps her from freaking out too much.  
She's kept this from him for weeks. Bruce confirmed her pregnancy after a ton of tests, and so far everything is going smoothly. She's been doing her best to hide the morning sickness and exhaustion until she could tell him. She had lots of ideas, but settled on one specific way to break the news when she was out shopping. She found a simple white coffee mug that said… **_“HAPPY FIRST FATHER'S DAY XOXO, MAMA'S BELLY."_**

**__ **

Knowing he would be home any second she grabs the mug from its hiding place and makes his coffee just the way he likes it. She sets the mug on their kitchen table along with the Sunday paper. Just as she pours herself some juice (she really misses coffee) she hears him come through the door.

“Hey, Soldier. Coffee's on the table.”

“Morning, beautiful. Thanks.” He says walking into the kitchen and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

As he sits down at the table, she feels her heartbeat rise. She watches as he grabs the mug to take a sip. Just as she hoped, he stops to get a better look at the words written on the mug. He seems confused at first, but then it hits him. The next second he's hugging her, twirling her a bit in the air, then setting her down gently.

“Really?” he asks a little breathless.

“Yeah. I'm 10 weeks along. Bruce confirmed it, but I wanted to surprise you... make it special. Father's Day seemed perfect. And before you ask…I'm fine…a little tired…but so far everything's fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Rogers.” she said rolling her eyes at his concern already. She knew this was going to make him even more protective than he already is, but that's fine with her.

He bends down, eye level with her stomach, and says, “Hello there baby. This is your Daddy. I love you, and I can't wait to meet you.”

She smiles and pulls him up. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nat.”

**~3 years later…**

“James, are you ready to surprise Daddy?”

Little James Rogers jumps up and down with excitement. “Yes, Mommy!”

“Okay little guy. Here you go. Take this to Daddy, and don't forget to say Happy Father's Day. Okay?”

Natasha laughs as she follows close behind her son as he runs down the hall and into Steve's home office. She found out a few days ago that they're expecting baby number two. Breaking the news to her husband that she was pregnant with James on Father's Day was such a special moment for them both, it seemed crazy to pass up the opportunity to do it a second time. Now however, she was able include James. Their son naturally loved superheroes, so she was able to use it to her advantage. While Steve was away for work, Natasha wrote on a chalkboard _**“Every SUPERHERO needs a SIDEKICK Arriving January 2018.”** _ She then took an adorable picture of James standing next to the chalkboard wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and a red mask. She tried to get him to smile for the picture but he was way too busy pretending to fly like his Uncle Tony. Regardless, the picture came out adorable.

She watches James hand his Daddy a gift bag that has the framed photo she took in it. He takes it out and looks at it with an excited James on his lap. Once he finally puts it all together he grins from ear to ear and makes eye contact with Nat. She smiles, and shakes her head mouthing “yes” to him.

Not to be outdone, James turns in his lap to hug him and says, “Daddy, Daddy! Mommy says I'm getting a sidekick. What is that?”

“You're going to be a big brother buddy. Isn't that cool?”

“Yay! When? When? Do I have to wait? I'm excited! Are you excited Daddy? Mommy says she's excited!”

Steve laughs at his son's enthusiasm. “Yes buddy, I'm very excited.” he says as he places the picture frame on his desk right next to the mug from his first Father's Day. He picks up James and walks to his wife.

“Thank you, love.”

“Happy Father's Day, Steve.”

The End


End file.
